King Kluck XI Online
King Kluck XI Online is the eleventh title in the Main Timeline of the series, and the only multiplayer numbered title. After the events of the previous games, Shadow MegaKing Kluck has sealed himself away temporarily, after destroying most of his own kingdom. The Kamen Rider Initiative decides that to deal with the ultimate darkness in their world, new Kamen Rider recruits must be trained and try to help repair the world, while also preparing for the eventual return of Kluck. It was first released in Japan in early 2002 with a successful launch. The English versions release was timed with the launch of the first expansion in mid-2003, which came with the base game and first expansion bundled together. It is preceded by Shadow MegaKing Kluck X: On the Edge and forms the major narrative of the Dark King Duology, with X acting as a prequel story to the MMO. It is followed by King Kluck XII: Kluck Returns. Story Part 1 / King Kluck XI Part 2 / Treasure of the Old King Part 3 / Krimson Kalamity Part 4 / The Fallen Capital Part 5 / Darkness Forever After Part 6 / The Kings Over Heaven Jobs You start the game as the "Apprentice" Job. Early in the Main Story, you are made to seek out a teacher to help you grow, out of the five Job Masters in the base game. After progressing a while further with that Job, you earn the ability to unlock and play all Jobs as you wish. Base Knight A traditional specialty that uses a Sword and Shield combination. Unlocked by meeting Chrom, either in "To Seek a Mentor" or later in the game. Ninja An eastern specialty in melee combat, that uses twin knives and fast movement. Unlocked by meeting Sasuke Uchiha, either in "To Seek a Mentor" or later in the game. Archer A ranged art using the bow, honed by hunters across the eras. Unlocked by meeting The Nameless Hero, either in "To Seek a Mentor" or later in the game. Thaumaturge Users of dark and dangerous magic, who seek to deal powerful attacks to their foes. Unlocked by meeting Rabla, either in "To Seek a Mentor" or later in the game. Scholar A unique kind of healing and support mage, who work in tandem with an ancient pair of twin fairies. Unlocked by meeting Kanon, either in "To Seek a Mentor" or later in the game. Treasures of the Old King Sentinel A far western art honed by Vyridian Palace Guard elite. Uses a two-handed Greatshield. Unlocked by meeting Clarus Amicitia in Rosethorn Palace. Nekomancer A mysterious art created recently, that allows the user to replicate the abilities of enemies with the assistance of a kitten familiar. Unlocked by meeting Rana Mehlota in Southern Burnham. Dancer A support healer artist based around traditional dances studied the world over, and a combination of magical skills. Unlocked by meeting Rhythmia Aeanhart in Grayvail. Krimson Kalamity Summoner A once-sealed away magic art. Call upon the powers of the Old Lords and summon their forms to your side. Unlocked by meeting Mephilia Venus in Craedal. Dragoon An acrobatic and elite spear wielder, inspired by stories of Kluck in his early days on the Krimson Koast. Unlocked by meeting Kain Highwind in the Dragon's Aery. The Fallen Capital Monk A hand-to-hand specialization, way beyond the arts used by Apprentices. Unlocked by meeting Eris Windbell in Surfer's Paradise. Corsair A combination of gunslinging ability and a skill in gambling and luck. Unlocked by meeting Exenorate in Casino. Darkness Forever After Dark Knight A tank specialization that relies on physical and mental strength, to wield Greatswords, Spectral Scythes and Darkness itself without losing control like Kluck once did. Unlocked by meeting Cecil Harvey in (Neo Islands location). Geomancer A support mage that calls upon the elemental energies in the planet itself with enchanted bells. Unlocked by meeting Sir Aaron McBritain in (Neo Islands location). The Kings Over Heaven Tamer A freeform style that uses heavy axes, and commands tamed beasts from the wild for a variety of potential battle capabilities. Unlocked by meeting Silica in The Final Frontline. Rose Mage A Rapier-wielding warrior adorned in red, their blades are enchanted and forged from both steel and crystal and can cast both Holy and Dark magic. Unlocked by meeting Fiore DeRosa in The Final Frontline. Ascended Jobs Upon reaching Level 99 in a Job, after completing part of the Main Story of 'The Kings Over Heaven', you will be tasked with finding the legendary mage Touko Aozaki before moving on to challenge Shadow MegaKing Kluck and complete the game. Touko will directly challenge you as the final part of the Limit Break questline, and defeating her will allow you to unlock Job Ascension for the Job you used, along with its Ultimate Ability. The Ascensions and Ultimates are as listed; * Knight > Paladin - Blade of Light * Ninja > Hokage - Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan * Archer > Ranger - Infinity Arrow * Thaumaturge > Chaos Mage - Fire IX * Scholar > Academist - Spectral Duality * Sentinel > Defender - Wall Maria * Nekomancer > Cat Whisperer - Call to Claws * Dancer > Idol - Cinderella Step * Summoner > Evoker - Full Body Form Fusion * Dragoon > Valkyrie - Knights of the Holy Lance * Monk > Black Belt - One Ilm Punch * Corsair > Machinist - Satellite Turret * Dark Knight > Shadowlord - Soul Fracture * Geomancer > Elementalist - Wheel of Spirits * Tamer > Beastmaster - Unchained Bond * Rose Mage > Rune Fencer - Magic Scripture Category:Games